Goodbye John
by Abi the Demon Slipper
Summary: One-Shot Sherlock's back and can't wait to see john but what will he find...


John's POV

John Watson, MD. Roommate of Sherlock Holmes. That is what I once was; I don't know what I am anymore.

I sat slumped in Sherlock's chair contemplating whether I should go through with this. It's been three months since his death, three months since he broke his promise. He promised he would always be there for me. No matter where I was or what the situation. Now, when I needed him most, he isn't here. And he isn't coming back. Sherlock once said heroes don't exist and if they did, he wouldn't be one of them. I disagreed with him, until now. A hero wouldn't leave the person they cared most about. Wouldn't leave their last request unattended. I asked for a miracle, a miracle has yet to come.

Sherlock's POV

I was excited. Me! Sherlock Holmes excited! It's been three months and I've waited too long. I knew things would calm down soon after the 'suicide' and I was right. Now I could come back. Mycroft helped, helped me fake my death of course and it was simple really. It seemed too simple to work effectively but it did. Must be your tiny minds, you see but you do not observe. Mrs Hudson too! Oh how I've missed her cheerful clumsiness and he nattering on about something or other. But I will finally see John and that is the main thing. I missed him. John…

John's POV

I started to cry. He was my best friend and I loved him so. Why could I never say it. I never forgave him for taking his own life, for leaving me and I don't think I ever will. Didn't he think about how it would affect all of his friends, what it would do to them… to me?

Of course he wouldn't! He's Sherlock Holmes, the famous loner. Doesn't care about friends, doesn't are about family. What did I expect? Well h was Sherlock Holmes, now he is six feet under.

I twirled the thin blade over and over in my hand. It felt good, it felt right. The knife was sharp and clean, didn't want to leave too much of a mess for Mrs Hudson. All I wanted to leave was a note. I wipe away the tears. I shouldn't be sad. I will finally be with Sherlock again! My best friend. He will need me with him and I have left it too long. Time to go.

Sherlock's POV

I walk up the stairs, one step of a time, trying to anticipate John's reaction. Shock? Happiness? Relief? It doesn't matter; it's all welcome, as long as I get to see his face, as long as I get to see him again. I pushed open the door to the flat. Nothing could have prepared me for this.

He was there, in my chair. His wrists dripping a crimson liquid, a knife held loosely in his limp hand. All I could hear were his ragged breaths; all I could see was blood, his blood… I ran to him, cradled him, tried in vain to save him. But the cuts were too deep. He hadn't long left. These were his final moments. His lips moved as I trying to speak and then he managed a word. "Sherlock…" and that is when I broke down.

For the first time in my life I cried, my salty tears mixing with the scarlet blood, a combination I couldn't bear to look at. I was angry, angry at him for doing this, angry at the world for taking him away. How could I have put him through this? All I ever think about is myself. He looked up. "I'm here John" I said "It will all be alright." But we both knew it wouldn't.

John's POV

Sherlock was here, my Sherlock, my miracle. My best friend had come back but I knew it was too late. Too late to reverse the damage. I could feel myself slipping away. "I love you Sherlock."

Sherlock's POV

"I love you Sherlock." In his last moments, in his last thoughts he was thinking about me. "I love you too John, more than anyone else in the world." And then I kissed him. It was gentle, a goodbye kiss, it was to say thank you for everything. Our tears mingled as we held our faces close but his eyes, his perfect eyes started to drift shut and I heard someone shouting. It was me.

"John don't go! Don't go to sleep John! John!" I started whimpering. "John…Don't close your eyes. John…" he started to release his grip. "JOHN! Listen to me, don't go! I love you, I need you! We need each other."

John's POV

That was the last thing I heard him say, I didn't have the strength to answer. As the final drops of blood leaked form the gashes on my wrists, I had one final thought. We do need each other Sherlock. I will always need you Sherlock, until I draw my last breath.

Sherlock's POV

His body had gone slack and the whole room was silent except for my mournful sobs and my eyes were drawn to the blood spattered note on the table. His note… I opened it and began to read.

**To anyone who is reading this, this is my note. My final words.**

**I have lived a happy life and it grew better when I met Sherlock Holmes, my best friend. I loved him, I still do but he is gone and I want to be with him…**

**Goodbye Mrs Hudson, Greg, Sally, Anderson and of course you too Mary. I love you Mary but you must understand I can't live another day without him. I hope you can forgive me.**

**I love you Sherlock Holmes and I will always believe in you…**

**John Watson**

This was meant to be a happy day! When I came back and we were reunited. We were never meant to end! Instead my heart felt hollow as I cradled his limp body in my arms, never wanting let go, never wanting to say goodbye. But I had to.

"Goodbye John."


End file.
